


You've Reached Kurt Hummel

by makeitmine



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeitmine/pseuds/makeitmine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of voicemails from Blaine to Kurt throughout their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Reached Kurt Hummel

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing things every day this month for the [Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge](http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com) and posting them on [my Tumblr](http://blaineanderelf.tumblr.com/tagged/klaineadvent) (if you're reading this after Christmas and the link doesn't work, I've probably changed my url back to jukeboxanderson so just switch to that). Because they haven't been long at all (some are true drabbles at 100 words, the rest mainly between 300-700 words), I haven't been posting them here. However, this one ended up over 1400 words long and I figured it would be easier to go ahead and post here was well. The theme for the day was message, so I came up with this. Warnings for calls that take place during/around 4x18 (especially as this was written on the day of another school shooting) and 5x03.

Hi, you’ve reached Kurt Hummel’s phone. I’m too busy to take your call at the moment, so leave a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.

* * *

_November 2010_  
Hi, Kurt? I guess this is the right number. Um, this is Blaine Anderson. From Dalton. I mean, okay, yeah, you only left here like an hour ago so I doubt you would have forgotten who I am that quickly. I just wanted to make sure you made it home okay and to remind you that you don’t have to put up with the losers at your school. You are so much better than them. Um, feel free to call or text me whenever, even if it’s just to say hi. Have courage, Kurt; I hate to say ‘it gets better’ after all the media hype involving that phrase, but I promise it does. Okay? Take care of yourself.

_December 2010_  
Merry Christmas, Kurt! I hope you’re enjoying the day with your new family. Virginia is boring, but my grandparents did give me this awesome vintage turntable for Christmas. I can’t wait to bring it home, find some of my mom and dad’s old records, and go through them. I’ll be back on the 29th, if you want to we can meet up for coffee and then you can come over to listen to some of the stuff I pull out. *brief silence* Okay, my aunt and cousins just got here so I need to hang up. Talk to you later!

_March 2011_  
Hey, Kurt. I know you just left to head back to Lima but I…I feel like I miss you already. Is that weird? I guess it can’t be any weirder than making out over a dead bird’s coffin. *laughing* Wow, I still can’t believe that happened. Look, I’m sorry it took me so long to figure out my feelings for you, and I’m glad you didn’t give up on me. Um, yeah. I…I guess call me back later tonight? And I’ll see you tomorrow morning, boyfriend. Because we’re boyfriends now. And now I should go before I really embarrass myself any further. Bye, Kurt.

_May 2011_  
I’m sorry, I meant to call you before you went on but I guess I missed you. I just want to say that I hope you guys all break a leg up there. On behalf of the Warblers, we hope that New Directions wins and brings down Vocal Adrenaline’s reign. Oh, don’t forget to find out when your flight lands tomorrow, I want to take you to Lima Bean to celebrate and hear all the details. I…Imissyou. Okay. Have fun.

_August 2011_  
Happy first day of school! I have a few free minutes before the headmaster starts the welcome assembly, so I wanted to say good morning. We’re still on for Lima Bean at 4:30, right? Can’t wait to hear about McKinley’s first day. Okay, David’s glaring at me to hang up so I’m gonna get off of here. Love you!

_November 2011_  
Hey. I was just thinking back to last night and how incredible everything was so I thought I’d give you a call. I’ll be there at 6 to pick you up before the show tonight. Love you.

_January 2012_  
I know I shouldn’t be calling while you’re in the middle of falling asleep to whatever lesson Ms. Hagberg created fifty years ago. But I’m bored and I can’t stare at the screen long enough to text you without getting a headache. *sigh* I hate Sebastian. See you later, love.

_April 2012_  
Hey. Cooper just got on his flight back to LA. We had a big discussion about everything, about how he wants to be in my life more and how I can go to him if I’m having any problems. You were right. He’s my brother and he’s always going to be in my life, for good or bad. Call me later tonight. I love you, and thanks for talking me into this.

_August 2012_  
Hey, it’s me. Just wanted to make sure your flight got in okay. I miss you so much, but this is what you needed, honey. You’re too big for life in Ohio. Now go be fabulous all across this city. Love you, honey.

_October 2012_  
Kurt, it…it’s 4:37 in the morning. I’m in a cab on my way back to LaGuardia because…well, I couldn’t be there. I didn’t sleep at all, and I know you were tossing and turning enough. I changed my flight to Dayton to one that takes off just after 7. Look, I…I am so, so sorry. I know that’s probably the last thing you want to hear, but I am. I just…I felt like I lost you for good. And now I may have. *through choked sobs* I love you, Kurt. I will always love you. Please understand and forgive me.

_January 2013_  
Hey, you. Question: is it okay, as exes, to discussing having a crush on someone to you? Because I might. And it’s distracting. And I’m scared to tell you who it is in case you want to laugh at me. *chuckles* Okay, I’ll leave you to whatever Rachel is putting you through. Have a good day.

_March 2013_  
Kurt, it’s me. I don’t know if Finn called you or if Britt called Santana or if it’s made national headlines or anything…there was a shooting today at McKinley. I don’t think I’ve ever been as scared as I was during the lockdown. Luckily it was during glee, and Coach Beiste was helping Mr. Schue today so they tried to keep us as calm as possible. And all this crazy stuff happened, like Sam trying to run out and find Brittany, and Ryder calling his online girlfriend even though her phone was in the room, and Tina…god, Tina was outside getting something from her car when it happened and she couldn’t get back in. And Artie wanted to tape goodbye messages from us in case anything happened and I just…I couldn’t do it. I know you said you would never say goodbye, and I’m so thankful we’re talking again after what I did. I don’t ever want to lose you, or leave you alone. I still love you, Kurt, more than ever.

_April 2013_  
Hi. Just checking to see if you guys have made your reservations home. I can drive down to pick you up if you need me to, that way your dad and Carole have one less thing to worry about. I…*sighs* you know I love you, right? I mean, you did say yes when I proposed so I’m assuming you do. But I wanted to say it again, just in case it’s the last time and something unpredictable happens to me. Call me back when you get everything sorted out, honey.

_May 2013_  
Kurt, I’m going to make this quick since I know you’re at the diner right now but I have a letter from NYADA in my hands right now. I can’t open it yet, not until you’re home and on Skype. Call me when you’re on your way. Love you!

_July 2013_  
Hey, we just landed. I don’t know how long it’ll be before we get to the gate, but I’ll call you once we get our bags and a cab. Mom wants to check in first thing so she can nap. We’re staying at the Marriott Marquis if you want to take the train over. I don’t know what the other plans are other than dinner and getting all of the boxes into the loft when Dad gets here tomorrow. I’m guessing a tour of NYADA, probably rushing for one of the shows - I’m hoping we can see Once. I’m going to hang up now. I love you, and I can’t wait to finally move in tomorrow.

_December 2014_  
Hey, honey. It’s after midnight, which means it’s officially our wedding day. I can’t wait to walk down the aisle in sixteen hours and start my life, start our lives together. You brighten my day every morning I wake up next to you and make me hope for sweet dreams every night when we sleep. These past six years have been everything, and I only want to spend eternity showing just how much I love you. Our winter wonderland day is finally here, and-  
Kurt, it’s Sam. Sorry, Blaine may have had a couple too many beers tonight so I’m going to make sure he sleeps now. See you at the wedding!


End file.
